Amor Secreto
by Hisui-Hime
Summary: Mi segunda historia que publico y pido que no sean malos conmigo por favor, bueno aquí está el intento de Sammuray: Petra está decidida a confesarle su amor a Levi pero la llegada de una nueva alumna impide esto… soy horrible para esto u.u fic totalmente LevixHanji


**Amor secreto**

Era un día normal en el instituto Shina de la ciudad Trost, uno de los mejores institutos solo igualado académicamente por el instituto para mujeres María, que había tenido que cerrar debido a la malversación de fondos por parte del director y las mejores alumnas fueron transferidas a Shina.

En los pasillos los alumnos iban hacia sus salones conversando sobre la llegada de las nuevas alumnas, entre el mar de adolescentes se encontraba una joven de baja estatura y de cabello naranja, ella no prestaba atención a lo que todos comentaban ya que iba metida en sus pensamientos, esa joven era Petra Ral

- _definitivamente hoy tengo que decirle lo que siento, ya no puedo seguirlo callando, aunque me rechace me sacare este peso de encima, aunque también puede que me corresponda_- esos eran sus pensamientos que iban dirigidos hacia una persona en especifico- _definitivamente hoy le diré a Levi Rivaille lo que siento por él_- decidida se encamino mas rápido hacia su salón de clases

Al llegar al salón se dio cuenta que todos murmuraban prácticamente lo mismo y decidió acercarse a preguntarle a sus amigos

- buenos días, Armin, Eren- saludo a un chico rubio y a otro castaño

- buenos días Petra- respondieron ambos sonriéndole

- ¿saben que es lo que todos están hablan?

- ¿enserio no estás enterada?- pregunto el chico castaño de ojos verdes, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza

- es simple Petra- habló el rubio de ojos azules- el instituto María fue cerrado debido a la malversación de fondos por parte del director quien huyo llevándose el dinero, las alumnas tuvieron que ser trasladadas a diferentes institutos y las con mejores promedios fueron transferidas aquí- termino sonriendo

- realmente siempre etas informado de todo Armin

- no es eso Petra, lo que pasa es que su hermana menor que estudiaba haya fue transferida a este instituto, es tan inteligente como Armin- hablo el castaño

- Eren te he dicho que no quiero que lo digas así, comenzaran a fijarse en ella y la asustaran

- ¿y eso por qué?- pregunto confundida pero antes de que el rubio hablara el castaño contesto por el

- su hermana es demasiado tímida, por esa razón sus padres decidieron que lo mejor para ella era un instituto femenino- dijo sonriendo para luego hablarle a otra persona- buenos días Levi- era un chico de baja estatura, porte serio, de pelo negro y ojos grises.

La joven con una gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojada se dio vuelta a saludar al recién llegado

- Buenos días Levi-san

- buenos días- saludo el rubio

- buenos días- dijo sentándose en su puesto al lado de la ventana

justo en ese momento entro el profesor Mike, pidiéndoles silencio a todos, les presento a sus nuevas compañeras y comenzó su clase

La chica no estaba prestando mucha atención ya que de vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente hacia el pelinegro, y se dio cuenta de que en algún punto de la clase comenzó a pasarse un papel con Eren, eso la extraño demasiado ya que el pelinegro era conocido por estar siempre atento a todas las clases por más aburridas que fueran.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la hora ella estaba por decirle al peli negro que deseaba hablar con él en privado pero el castaño la interrumpió antes de que lograra abrir la boca.

- chicos vamos a juntarnos con los demás- dicho esto todos salieron a juntarse con el resto de sus amigos y ella perdió la oportunidad de hablar con el peli negro

Ya en el patio se encontraron con dos de sus amigas que iban un curso menos que ellos, y dos chicos que oba un curso más que ellos los cuales eran: Sasha Braus, una sináptica castaña que además era una glotona sin remedio que siempre competía con Conny Springer uno de sus amigos y compañeros, Ymir, una castaña con una actitud burlesca y poco femenina, Bertholdt Fubar un chico alto y un poco tímido era un poco mayor que ellos y era el novio de Ymir, Reiner era rubio y siempre discutía con Ymir por cualquier cosa, él era el mejor amigo de Bertholdt, pero aparte de ellos se encontraban 3 chicas mas dos rubias una un poco mas ala que la otra y una chica alta peli negra con una bufanda roja.

- Cristha, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?- pregunto el rubio más pequeño acercándose a la rubia más pequeña

- Armin nii-san, todos fueron my amables con nosotras, no es verdad chicas- dijo con una bella sonrisa, sonrojando al rubio más grande, haciendo reír a los que notaron el echo

- chicos, quiero presentarles a mi hermana menor Christha

- es un gusto conocerlos, espero y nos llevamos bien- el resto le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

- Reiner, Bertholdt, por fin iremos al mismo instituto- habla la otra rubia con voz seria y una pequeña sonrisa

- Annie, eso nos alegra mucho verdad Reiner- el otro solo asintió

Así cada uno se fue presentando con las dos chicas hasta que algo interrumpió el ameno ambiente y eso eran las miradas casi acecinas por parte de ambos peli negros

-Mikasa- dijo el hombre con el seño fruncido

-Levi- dijo de la misma forma, y el resto pudo jurar que se veían rayitos de rivalidad y comenzaron a sentirse pequeños e intimidados hasta que alguien se atrevió a interrumpir la guerra de miradas

- ustedes dos ya paren, no es momento de sus tontas rencillas- dijo el castaño exasperado, recibiendo a cambio una mirado apenada de la chica y una casi asesina del chico asiéndolo temblar ligeramente

- lo siento Eren- dijo la chica acercándose a él y el chico solo bufo molesto

- no importa- dijo resignado ellos jamás cambiarían

- etto… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Petra incomoda pensado que esa chica era alguien especial para Levi

- mi prima, Mikasa Ackerman- contesto el peli negro

- no tienen que preocuparse, su relación es así- dijo el castaño abrasando a la chica- por cierto ella es mi novia así que no se acerquen- dijo en tono posesivo llevándose una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos

Algo interrumpió el momento de shock de todos y eso fue el grito de una chica llamando a cierto enano peli negro quien no fue capaz de esquivarla a tiempo y en consecuencia ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- hahahahahahahaha, lo logre, por fin lo logre- dijo riendo como una desquiciada- Mikasa me debes 20 dólares y una semana de ayuda- en ese momento se escucho una voz tenebrosa que se podía confundir fácilmente con la de diablo en persona, dándole un escalofrió a la chica y al resto de los presentes

- Hanji- dijo levantándose y botando a la chica de su espalda para mirarla con enfado- que demonios crees que haces maldita loca cuatro ojos- dijo mirando a la chica que lo veía sonriente aun en el suelo

- lo siento enano, no te enojes, pero era una apuesta con Mikasa, y la gane, eso no es genial

- y que clase de apuesta tienen ustedes dos

- si ella lograba tumbarte en el suelo sin que pudieras esquivarla como siempre lo haces, yo le pagaría 20 dólares y además la ayudaría con sus tontos experimentos por una semana completa- paro a tomar aire y siguió- y si no lo hacia ella me daría los 20 dólares y no aria ni hablaría de sus experimentos por una semana, perdí así que me toca ayudarla, y yo pensé que tus reflejos eran buenos enano- lo ultimo lo dijo burlona

- cállate- dijo levantándose y ayudando a la castaña a hacerlo, para luego mirar al castaño novio de su prima- cómprale una correa a esta loca, cada día está peor

- oye Levi no estoy loca, y lo sabes enano amargado sin sentido del humor, tu eres el que nunca me escucha…- y siguió gritándole sin importarle que se encontraban en medio del patio y rodeados de gente que ella no conocía, y sin darse cuenta que había agotado la paciencia del chico que en un movimiento rápido la tomo del mentón besándola y callando todo tipo de quejas, ante la mirada atónita de todos y la de una petrificada peli-naranja

- silencia mon chèri, has hecho que me enfade y no tengo ganas de escuchar tus quejas de que nunca escucho sobre tus tontos experimentos- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

- L…Levi t…tu…-la chica roja de la vergüenza solo tapo su cara- eres un maldito enano pervertido acordamos que no arias eso en público, sabes que me da pena

- por eso lo hice- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia él para susurrarle al oído- supongo que tendré que castigarte más tarde

Ella enrojeció tanto que su cara competía con un tomate maduro se zafo como pudo y corrió a ocultarse tras Eren

- lo siento Levi… pero… pero… hoy iré a cenar a casa de Eren y puede que me con él, ¿verdad Eren?- le dijo casi en una súplica, el suspiro, lo sentía por ella, pero no quería arriesgarse a la ira de Levi, al menos no de nuevo

- Hanji, sabes que hoy iré a cenar junto a Mikasa a casa de Armin- ello lo miro horrorizada, su plan de escape había fallado

- mal primo, deberías defenderme, a mí, tu pobre e inocente prima, de un enano pervertido que quiere hacerme cosas pervertidas- le grito de forma exagerada y teatral haciendo aflorar una peligrosa vena en la frente del "enano pervertido"

- claro "inocente"- dijo la peli negra haciendo comillas con los dedos y con algo de sarcasmo- solo te aviso enano, que hoy me quedo donde Eren, no desearía escuchar algo inapropiado

- tsh, como quieras- dijo acercándose de nuevo a la castaña y susurrándole al oído- lo siento mon amour, te espera un largo castigo- dicho esto la toma de la mano y comenzó a jalarla sin despedirse de nadie y decir una palabra más, dejando a todos medio asustado

- ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto una asustada Sasha mientras veía como Armin le destapaba los oídos a la pequeña rubia

- lo siento, ustedes no lo sabían- dijo un poco apenado el castaño- ella es mi prima, Hanji Zoe, pido disculpas si no se presento, pero ella es así, también es la novia de Levi

- ¿siempre son así?- pregunto una incómoda Ymir

- no siempre, Hanji suele quedarse conmigo y Levi o en casa de Eren, vive sola y se la pasa con nosotros- dijo la peli negra

- vamos chicos basta de interrogatorios y vámonos a clases

- Armin tiene razón vámonos- le apoyo el rubio mayor, siendo seguido de apoco por su amigos

La única persona que se quedo en el mismo lugar en que estaba fue la peli naranja, cuando vio que sus amigos ya no podrían verla por fin dejo salir las lagrimas que estuvo reteniendo desde el preciso momento en el que vio el beso entre su amor imposible y la chica castaña, dolía saber que no tendría oportunidad, y a la vez, agradecía no haberse declarado, se hubiera visto como una estúpida, pero se obligo a sonreír y secarse la lagrimas sus amigos no podían verla así

- supongo que si el feliz también debo serlo, espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame, no importa si Levi jamás me ve como algo más que una amiga

Después de todo, ella jamás fue conocida como una chica egoísta y mucho menos rencorosa, jamás culparía a la recién aparecida Zoe por conseguir lo que ella tanto deseaba tener, y así con una sonrisa forzada se encamino hacia su salón de clases a seguir con su rutina diaria lo más normal posible sin delatar el dolor creciente en su pecho y no preocupar a sus amigos.

**Fin**


End file.
